bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Bleeding - Chapter 2: Eternal Darkness
'''Eternal Darkness '''is the second chapter of my second fanfiction, "The Bleeding". The title is not very related to the chapter, but I used it because it sounds cool, so sorry if you're disappointed by that. So, here we go. Eternal Darkness Following his meeting with the Nameless Lancer, Krystof decide to heed Harold's warning, and wait before spreading the worship of Yhorm the Giant. He then asked a guard where he could find some work to do, and the guard told him that Harold Jenkins was looking for some assistance in finding ancient artifacts. Krystof asked where he could find Harold, and the guard said that Harold is most likely at the tavern in Central Yharnam, at his house that was also in Central Yharnam, at his blacksmith shop, at a library, or hiking in the woods. Krystof first went to the tavern, and Harold was there. As he approached Harold, he asked Krystof a very humorous "What the f**k do you want?" Krystof told him that he heard that Harold needed help in finding lost artifacts, and Harold told him to meet him at his house in an hour. At Harold's house, Krystof was told that Harold was looking for an old set of small statues that were made to resemble the Lords of Cinder. The set consisted of statues of Gwyn, Aldrich, The Chosen Undead, The Abyss Watcher, Yhorm the Giant, Soul of Cinder, Prince Lothric, and Ludleth of Courland. The statues were located in ancient tombs, all located near the Shadow Lord's Citadel. Harold told Krystof that if he found the statues, that the reward would be worth the effort. Krystof asked Harold about the statue of Yhorm, and Harold told him, "It's a statue made to resemble Yhorm the Giant, it's made of stone, and it's hidden in an ancient tomb. Anymore pointless questions, or are you going to get some work done?" Krystof got pissed off at that, but Harold told him to get over it. Krystof then went to the Shadow Lord's Citadel, and headed South from there, knowing that the tomb should be around there. Harold's directions were correct, and Krystof found the first tomb on top of a large mountain. It was alot bigger than he expected it to be, thinking that it would simply be a graveyard, but it turned out to be a giant stone building, Inside, the tomb contained many decorations, coffins, and even skeletons hanging from the ceiling. Krystof knew that the first statue would be deep within the heart of the tomb. After dodging many traps and solving many ridiculously easy puzzles, Krystof found the statue of the Abyss Watcher on top of a pedistal. Krystof knew that if he simply removed the statue then it would set of a trap, so he decided to look for something that would match the statue's weight. When he found something, he removed the Abyss Watcher statue and put the other item in its place, and nothing happened. However, as soon as Krystof started to leave, he heard something powering up and quickly turned around to see that a dragon just appeared out of nowhere. Before Krystof could run away, the dragon unleashed its fire breath, engulfing Krystof in flames. Credits Thank you for reading chapter 2 of "The Bleeding". Tell me what you think in the comments. And before you ask, yes, this chapter is based off of Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark. Category:Blog posts